sontailfandomcom-20200214-history
Cranian Lightblade
King Cranian is The Current and first king of elves.He has many titles like: Vanquisher of the Demonic Assault,Slayer of Drakanian and former wielder of the Sword of Gods.He will be a Protagonist in both games Sontail: Attack of the Demonic Assault and The Legacy of Sontail as two of his titles say He Defeated Drakanian and once Wielded the Sword of Gods.He is also Leader of the Three Leaders Personality Aggressive,yet kind He is Merciless to the Worst rouges and villains but the minor crimes a phew days or hours in a cell.As well as being kind he is merciful merciless to his enemies as shown to Drakanian Appearance He has blonde hair,Blue eyes,Brown shoulderguards both with two marks in them with lava in the marks the right shoulderguard Has Two yellowish spikes on it.His Breastplate will be silver but will have an Elf Tabard covering it all except the arms.His boots will be knee high with part of them Protecting his Knees which will be silver and brown the same with his legguards,making it a set. Attack of the Demonic Assault King Cranian appears in the beginning of Attack of the Demonic Assault in the battle on an unamed Isle that had a jungle that took up most of it and when He is about to strike Genral Aethen when a purple whirlpool(or portal however the player refers it to.) appears from nowhere and a gigantic Demon pulls himself out of the purple vortex and batters Aethen away and Cranian knocks him back with his sword and dissapears under the sand leaving no trace.The attack of the demonic assault had began.He plays a major part and this game makes one of his rare appearances with his golden helmet simillar to the one The White Witch wears.He makes many appearances in the game and is the one who forged the alliance between the Humans,Minotaurs and Elves. The Legacy of Sontail In the Legacy of Sontail he will make a major part in many Dungeons and Quests.Usually he will be located in the Elf City.He will not be Playable like in Attack of the Demonic Assault seeing as the player will be able to make their own character in the game. History He don't tend to mention his childhood alot but some of it is known.He had a great childhood he has a Father but he was not a king he was basically Lord of the Golden Kingdom and ruled it while Cranian was growing up and he was the one who had the Elf City Constructed.When Cranian was a teenager he was shown his future suit of armour.He also enjoyed hunting the phew demons in his plains he thought they where filth and should be banquished from the world forever.He also enjoyed Knife throwing,Sword Fighting and many more sports. Quotes These quotes are said in the Legacy of Sontail and Sontail: Attack of the Demonic Assault. "This land was once my father's to protect.Now it is my responsibilty."From Legacy of Sontail "Demon Filth...pah! spit on the lot of them!"From Sontail: Attack of the Demonic Assault "Looking to challenge me in the arena? best get better gear first but if you insist now then very well." From Legacy of Sontail after challenging him with Armour that isn't much of a match against him. "Meet me in the arena when you are ready champion! the arena is in the east my friend!" After challenging him with suitable gear in Legacy of Sontail "Yes thats me the one who made the Three Leaders." ''From asking him if he made the Three Leaders. "''What do you need Friend?" ''From Legacy of Sontail at the top of the list of Questions or Directions. "''Drakanian will fall Tal,and i will find who assasinated your parents and friends i promise you that."In Sontail: Attack of the Demonic Assault making a promise to Tal after the deal of making the Humans join his Army. "My armour? my father gave it to me when i was a Teenager." From Legacy of Sontail asking where his armour is from. Kings Category:Elves Category:Leaders Category:Characters that appeared in Sontail